


Intent to Thrill: Remnant Unraveled

by floralNINJAchan



Series: Team MAGK [2]
Category: RWBY, Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, RWBY au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: {Summary taken from Intro Fanfic: Team MAGK}In the world of Remnant, Huntsmen and Huntresses are trained to fight the monsters called Grimm. There are many schools and many students, but these are the assholes that matter to this story so we'll focus on them.A young man with dreams of literature and fame.A deserter who only wishes to help destroy the prejudice and unite.A hero who just wants to fight monsters.A self-proclaimed genius who just kind of is there? And makes things but also breaks them?Join Team MAGK and their debut to a 'little' school known as Beacon Academy.There are some other guys too but they don't matter. They are just pawns used to further the plot. Like a metaphor for chess or some shit.





	1. Co-Ed Dorms and The Curtain Wall of Ashe Town

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this fic a chance and I hope you enjoy!

It was the morning after initiation and all the students had been formed into teams. The night prior all the young huntsmen and huntresses had been ushered off to their new doom rooms; the students passing out onto their beds from the exhausting first day. It hadn’t been until Aesling was awoken by the sound of something breaking that she realized just WHO she was rooming with.

Her eyelashes fluttered open to see her new teammates; the bulky one with an armful of what looked to be blueprints, and smallest one holding up the tall one on his shoulders. She felt like she was in opposite land the way they were set up. If she were lucky, Ashe could just go back to bed and it would just be a crazy dream… Well, not too, too crazy all things considering. But these clowns in front of her were a close third place to her top five weird shit to deal with in life list. 

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Ashe asked as she sat up from her bed. She didn’t have to worry about her ‘modesty’ considering she fell asleep in her regular clothes, but she still draped her blanket over herself. It felt like they had left the window open or something- they had…

“Hanging up posters,” the tall one said with a mouth full of push pins. 

“Holding up Markus,” added the small one.

“Holding all the posters,” the bulky one continued the trend as blueprints spilled from his arms. “We wanted to get it done before class starts at 9 o’clock-”

“WAIT,” Ashe shot out of bed and onto her feet. “Did you say 9?!”

“Uh… Yeah?” The three boys looked at their teammate puzzled. Aesling noticed all of them fully dressed in their uniforms and smelling not-like-gross-forest from the day before. 

“Its 8:55 you idiots!” she exclaimed. There was no time for making sure she didn’t look like she’d slept in a barn or something, so Ashe just opted for her first day of classes with a bed head. Impulses kicking in, she leapt out the open window next to her bed and luckily fell into the tree below. She quickly scaled down and darted off to class, leaving the rest of Team MAGK behind. 

“So do you guys want to take the tree or just climb the stairs like normal people?” Markus inquired as he climbed off of Gregor’s shoulders. 

“Stairs,” Gregor and Kyr said in unison before the boys rushed out of the dorm room and ran down the halls to the courtyard.

\---

Aesling had barely made it on time. Her teammates arrived just minutes later, all being late. Unluckily for all of them, their first class was with Professor Goodwitch.

“Good to see the rest of your team trailing behind,” she had begun her lecture on the team. “Let’s not make this a habit, boys. Especially you Mr. Velafi. Being your team’s leader you need to make sure you’re at least not the one at the door. And you Miss Aesling,” Glynda turned to Ashe who was standing against the wall next to the door. “I expect you to go straight back to the dorms after this lesson and please put on your uniform.” 

Ashe blushed as she gave a “yes ma’am” and marched off to the closest seat. She buried her head in her arms, and did her best to ignore all the eyes that were on her and her team. Ashe could already tell this was going to be a looooooong fucking day.

\---

“Why didn’t you wake me up?!” the very angry huntress yelled at her teammates. Aesling had returned back to their room after the intense first lesson with Professor Goodwitch to put on her uniform, and spent the majority of the day avoiding her team. It wasn’t until after a stressful day of classes that she finally dug into the poor boys. Gregor, Kyr, and Markus were all lined up on the floor, on their knees like children being scolded by a livid mother. 

“Well…,” the team’s leader began, “We tried waking you up before but… you kinda almost stabbed Gregor in the jugular. Why do you keep a knife under your pillow, anyways?”

“I lived outside the kingdoms. Shit is dangerous out there. But that’s not the point! Don’t any of you have an alarm clock?!” Kyr sheepishly started to raise his hand. “Then why haven’t you turned it on?!” Ashe barked.

“…we haven’t even unpacked yet,” Gregor said as he pointed to the pile of suitcase in the corner of the room. The rest of the team’s eyes followed his hand to their belongings. 

Markus shot up to his feet, taking advantage of the distraction, and clapped his hands together. “The best solution for this is to have a team unpacking party! We were trying to get some of it done this morning but now that classes are over for the day, now seems like a good time to finish. Kyr and I will take our half of the room, Gregor and Ashe can take on your side.”

“Hold on… I don’t see how this is gonna work… I mean crashing last night was fine but don’t you think it would be ok if I got my own side?” Ashe shifted slightly as she folded her arms across her chest.

“Why do you get your own side?” Gregor asked.

“Because the obvious reason.”

“That being?”

“…seriously guys, you haven’t figured it out?” Ashe looked at her teammates bewildered. “I’ll give you a hint; I’m wearing a GIRL’S uniform.”

Nothing but silence and blank stares. 

“I’m a girl.”

“OH!” the boys collectively exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.

“I mean I wasn’t going to say anything because, hey, you do you and all,” Markus shrugged. “Plus I’ve already tried on the uniform and it is rather roomy. Given I thought it was a kilt at the time but still it looks great on you.”

“Anyways,” Aesling urged to get back to the point she was trying to make. “Since it’s co-ed I was kinda hoping that you guys could let me have one side since how the beds are set up right now…” She gestured to the bed she had taken up which was sandwiched in between Gregor’s and Kyr’s. 

“Um… Well there isn’t enough room as it is… but I mean we could move around?” Markus suggested. The two of them went back and forth for almost twenty minutes, while the others just ignored them and started unpacking. By the time Ashe and Markus came to some kind of compromise, Kyr and Gregor had already emptied their suitcases. Deciding to take on the “issue” tomorrow, they all took turns with using the bathroom before piling up in their beds from before. Soon they were all asleep.

\---

Ashe felt the familiar cold that she had in the morning. She sat up from her bed and looked at the window, now open. She’d been sure it had been closed before bed…

Getting to her feet, she walked towards it and closed it shut. However, the chills she was feeling did not cease. Aesling quickly turned around. Nothing and no one was behind the girl. Her heart practically skipped a beat and she turned back around, making sure the window was locked. She stepped back from the window and was about to back to bed, that is until she felt that chill again. Her hand instinctively went for the knife under her pillow.

…but it wasn’t there? It was… already in her hand? Where was she? Still in the room? That cold feeling was gone now. There was something warm now… on her hands. 

Aesling looked down. Her eyes grew wide.  
B  
L  
O  
O  
D

Who’s…?

Her vision focused in on her partner Gregor. His neck was slit and there was so much blood…. Ashe felt like screaming, but nothing came out. All that was there was dead silence. She looked from her hands to the boy and back again as she tried to make sense of what was going on.

“Look what you did, sister,” an all too familiar voice calmingly said from across the room. Ashe slowly looked up. The window was open again. 

HE was standing in the moonlight looking over at her with THAT look. She started shaking. Her hands struggled to hold onto the knife but somehow she could feel HIM suddenly behind her, and taking hold of her hands. The shaking stopped. 

“You can’t trust them… What will they think if they know what you really are, sister? Not everyone is as accepting as I… as us… you’ll see,” HE whispered into her ear and helped her hold onto the blade. “Then again… you know what happens to deserters.” She could feel the cold steel on her throat. 

So cold…  
Then warmth….  
Then everything went 

B

L

 

A

 

C

 

K…

\---

Aesling woke up in a cold sweat. She looked over to her right. Gregor was there sleeping soundly, but still breathing. She looked over to the window. It was still closed from when she had went to bed earlier in the evening. Now wide awake, Ashe peered over at the “clock” Kyr had unpacked.

1:47 a.m.

She sighed and slumped back into her mattress and stared at the ceiling. It had been a long time since she had had a dream like that… The last time was back home but instead of her new partner it was her father dead. That’s how she knew it was a dream. She never liked the man but she wouldn’t kill him. Aesling wasn’t that far gone…

Closing her eyes, she tried to think back to home; the smell of tea brewing, the sounds of the market during midday, the feeling of sea water against her skin by the docks… Her heartrate slowed down and her muscles relaxed. Although she hated the place where she had been stuck for years, some of the things about it weren’t that bad. The people were the things Ashe tended to want to run away from.

Slowly she drifted back into unconsciousness. This time there were no dreams. No nightmares.

\---

But when she awoke it sure as hell felt like a nightmare. The most horrid noise blared at an unholy volume. Markus, Gregor, and Aesling shot out of bed. They looked around perplexed, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. It wasn’t a fire alarm or anything like that.

Lazily getting up, Kyr of all people calmly inched over to his clock and lightly tapped the snooze button. The noise stopped but his teammates panicked expressions did not. After a minute of waking up, he finally noticed their wide-eyed faces. “…good morning?”

“That’s what you call an alarm clock?! It’s more like a tornado siren!” Ashe yelled a little too loudly, trying to speak over the ringing in her ears.

“I’m a heavy sleeper…” The inventor sulked as he looked down at the floor. Aesling walked over to the clock and took out the batteries. She could already envision an angry mob of students lining up outside their dorm.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

…and there was the first of probably many.

Markus took charge as leader and sheepishly answered the door. In front of his was a somewhat familiar faunus girl. She looked pissed as all hell. Peering from behind the tall blond, she glared at Kyr who was trying to hide behind Gregor.

“Sorry about the alarm,” Markus tried to initiate some damage control, “Won’t happen again.”

“Seventeen years,” the faunus muttered. 

“Pardon?”

“I’ve been dealing with THAT,” the pointed at the tall teen comically hiding behind the much smaller boy, “for seventeen years. If I hear so much as peep out of him, let alone an alarm or explosion, I will petition for his expulsion. Do I make myself clear?” She tried to appear menacing, but just looked down right adorable; like an angry kitten who was wanting the tuna but couldn’t reach the top shelf. 

Without receiving an answer, she marched off down the surprisingly empty hallway. Markus inquisitively looked back at his still ‘hiding’ teammate. Kyr peeked out from behind Gregor to make sure the faunus girl was truly gone, and seeing no one in the doorway, let out a sigh of relief. 

“Friend of yours?” the leader chuckled.

“That’s Dont. She’s… the bane of my existence and wants me dead… I think? We’ve lived in the same village for years but all she ever did was hate me and yell at me from the bottom of my hill. Don’t let her size fool you though… she bites…” Kyr shuddered at the thought of the faunus girl as he walked over to the dresser he had shoved his clothes into. “Say what you will about my clock’s alarm, but at least we are up earlier than yesterday,” he jested. He pulled out his uniform before turning to his team, giving them a smile. 

\---

Classes went a lot more smoothly than the day before. On top of waking up at a decent hour (only to get scolded by the dorm manager about a noise complaint), there wasn’t much ‘traffic’ in the room as they all got ready. Markus took up the most time in the bathroom; hair, skin-care routine, etc. But luckily, everyone was ready and out the door a half hour before class. Aesling was wearing her uniform this time, so she was able to avoid the embarrassment of the first day.

The only “hiccup” was when their first session of combat training began. 

“Alright,” Professor Goodwitch addressed the students, “Our first match up will be…” The screen above the training floor shuffled the images of each of the students present until it fell upon two. “Mr. Fiore and Mr. Jun.”

Colvin stood up and leapt from the bleachers to the floor, while Kyr just sheepishly stood up and raised his hand. Glynda sighed, “Yes, Mr. Fiore?”

“Yeah… My weapon is still lost in the Emerald Forest so…” he rocked back and forth as he could feel his face heat up from embarrassment. 

“I see… Alright, then. Who would like to take Mr. Fiore’s place?” 

“I’ll do it,” Markus answered as he put a hand on his partner’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, buddy. We’ll find it (maybe).” The leader walked over to the stairs (like a normal ass person would) and met Colvin on the training floor.

“Fighters ready?” the teacher asked as the two took their beginning stances. “Commence!” 

\---

As the two boys fought, Inien came from behind and plopped next to Aesling on the bleachers. “So, who’s leader do you think will win; yours or mine?” she inquired with a smirk.

“I would say Markus…,” Ashe began as she watched her ‘fearless’ leader send a dozen balls of fire towards Colvin. “I’ve seen him in a fight before and he can kick some ass. But he seems to rely way too much on his semblance…” She pointed up to the screen showing the fighters’ stats. Markus’s aura was almost depleted. “My liens on your guy.”

“Yeah… that bastard’s built like a tank... and he snores like a motherfucker,” Inien groaned as she rubbed her eyes. Looking over at her, Ashe could see the visible raccoon eyes she was sporting. 

“Can I ask you something?” Ashe leaned forward as she glanced over to the girl next to her.

“You just did.”

“…I’m being serious.”

With a sigh, Inien gave the go ahead as she crossed her arms. “Lay it on me…”

“You’re the only girl on your team, and you have to share a room with just guys too… how do you, ya know, define your personal space without upsetting the team-balance-whatever?”

“Well, Colvin sleeps in the tub so I get half the room to myself. But I have the advantage of knowing how to deal with him and get him to do things I want. For you? I’d say you just need to establish your space. Put your foot down and be a bit of a bitch about it.” And as her answer ended, so did the fight. 

Colvin won.

Aesling had an idea.

\---

After classes ended the boys invited Aesling to go grab a snack before studying, but she declined saying she “wasn’t feeling up to it” and rushed back to their room. A half hour later, when the rest of the team made their way back to the dorm room, the faint sound of a drill could be heard. The noise got louder as they reached their door. 

They boys looked at one another before finally entering their room to find a poorly hung up wall of curtains around the small corner of space next to the bathroom. The curtains were more like multiple sheets shitily sewn together and held up by hooks that had been drilled into the ceiling. As the noise of the power tool stopped, Aesling’s head popped out from behind the wall of cloth. 

“Oh hey guys,” she said as she exited her curtain fort. She handed the questionable looking drill in her hand over to Kyr. “Sorry I didn’t ask first before using it, but I tried using my knife’s tip to screw in the hooks and that didn’t work out.”

“What’s up with the curtains? I thought we figured this all out last night… Kyr and I on one side, Gregor and you on the other, but with the beds switched…,”Markus spoke up, crossing his arms. 

“I just… need my space. I know we are all supposed to be a team and all, but I hardly know you guys. I’m not saying you’d do anything ‘sneaky’ or shit like that, but I just like having my own space… We can still study and stuff together in the dorm lounge downstairs, but I’d like to not have to banish myself to the bathroom every time I want ‘me time’. I didn’t mean anything bad by it…”

“Nah, it’s all good,” Kyr boomed in. “I mean I don’t get it ‘cause I’ve been alone for most all my life but I can get wanting you time.”

“And I know how girls can be about personal space,” Gregor added. “Someone I used to know wasn’t very nice if she didn’t get her ‘her time’.”

They all looked to Markus who had seemed the most “upset” about it all, and considering he was team leader, his say did have some kind of weight. He just signed and let a smile slip through, “Alright. But only if we all get to see the Ashe Tent first.” 

Being a bit of a goof, Markus dashed over to the wall of curtains and dove through the slit where the sheets parted. The other boys were quick to follow. Inside the space were pictures taped to the wall of forests and hand drawn maps of villages. Aesling peeked in to see her teammates admiring her handy work. She couldn’t help but let her lips slide into a smirk. “Alright, guys. Visiting hours are over. Come on out so we can go over that assigned reading for tomorrow’s lesson.” The boys made their way out and grabbed their books. The four of them disregarded their desks for the night, and opted for circling up on the floor. They spent the rest of the night dramatically reading aloud the introduction chapters from “The Relations Between the Kingdoms”. Kyr did a good Vacuo voice, while Markus hammed it up for Atlas.

After they finished the reading, they all went to their beds for the night. The lights were off and all but Aesling had fallen asleep. Peeking out of her ‘wall’, she looked around the room. She saw her peacefully sleeping teammates. She looked at the window; it being closed and locked tight. Retreating back to her hiding place, Ashe looked over at the small map she had drawn many years ago… of an island. She closed her eyes and remembered the smells, sights, and sounds of home before drifting off to sleep.

This night there were no nightmares.

See, she hadn’t been honest with her reasoning for her wanting a space to herself. She never really had a problem with rooming with boys. She never really made a big deal about that kind of thing before.

It was her bed. Being so… open. And next to the window.

Aesling was scarred of the things from her dreams coming to haunt her outside of her subconscious. She was scarred of being so close to a gateway to the outside world while soundly sleeping in the darkness. She was scarred of HIM. 

And it was only a matter of time before HE found her… But until then, she was safe in her wall of blankets and towels sewn together. Her own little corner of nostalgia and seclusion. It would keep Ashe safe from the world, and in turn, keep her new friends safe from her…


	2. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! KISS KISS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. The title is a reference to a dumb RT joke lol

Classes had been going on for over a week now and Colvin sadly did not feel like he was learning much of anything. That isn’t to say he didn’t meet new people and learn about his new teammates, but most of the lessons were… not really teaching him. There were many truths being spoken, but none of them were the truest of truths. 

If that made any actual sense, no one really knowns… his teammates sure as hell didn’t get it. Colvin kept saying that everyone had their own individual truths, but he would never say if any of them were the ‘right’ trust. That wasn’t what got them though… It was the fact that he wouldn’t shut up again it!

“-ARE WE THE TRUE MONSTERS MUCH LIKE THE ONES WE DESTROY OR ARE THEY MORE INNOCENT THAN THEY APPEAR?” Colvin rambled as his teammates tried to sleep in a little before classes. The problem was he hadn’t stopped rambling since lights out the night before. Thog was very tempted to grab his gun and fire a ‘warning’ shot, but he knew by now that his almost in-human teammate would have been phased by it.

Inien inched out of her bed and hit the floor with a thud. She had dealt with Colvin for far too long, so she knew exactly what to do. She drowsily got up from the floor and walked over to Colvin’s neighboring bed; pillow in hand and a menacing look in her eyes. Taking the pillow, she slammed it on top of her childhood nuisance’s face.

“Wont that kill him?” Moren said as he took out his noise-canceling headphones, letting the extremely loud heavy metal music blare out from the small speakers. 

“Nah… He’s been through worse,” Inien shrugged as she muffled Colvin’s loud voice. It was still loud but at least they couldn’t understand what he was actually saying. “Anyways, throw on some clothes and then switch with me. We have class in an hour and I can only keep this up for,” she looked at the clock on the wall, “ten minutes? He starts sleep-fighting if you cut off his air supply for too long.”

Thog and Moren looked at each other for a moment before rushing to get ready. 

\---

“…next up,” Professor Goodwitch called as Gregor dragged Kyr’s unconscious body off the training floor and back up to the bleachers, as Dont skipped back to her seat next to her team. “Miss Aesling and Mr. Thog.” Ashe stood up as her other teammates sat down with their aura depleted member, and the thug hopped out of his seat. The two walked to the floor with their teammates cheering them on.

“SHOW HER THE TRUTH OF YOUR GUN’S FIST!” Colvin cheered.

“Kick her ass!” Inien added. 

Moren ran his fingers through his hair before giving his friend a thumbs up. Thog just rolled his eyes. He was glad that at least his teammates weren’t as embarrassing as his opponent’s. The large one who had just fought was recovering on the bleachers with the one who dragged him off. The straggly blond one was just trying to out-cheer Team CMIT by himself… Aesling was just doing her best to focus on her adversary. 

Ashe and Thog got into their fighting stances and waited for the other to make the first move. They circled one another, their eyes were locked, until the white haired huntress lunged forward. She drew her sword as she ran forward. Waiting until the last possible moment, as she swung her blade, Thog ducked and swept his leg against hers. Catching and locking legs, he attempted to bring her down to the ground. However, she had a better center of balance than he thought. Instead of falling over, Ashe used the change in momentum and flipped backwards while still carrying out her attack. She almost made contact as she landed, but Thog was able to dodge while drawing his weapon; a seemingly simple handgun. 

In a split second, he loaded the gun with a magazine of special ice dust infused bullets. Taking off the safety, Thog fired two shots at her feet; one on her left and the other on her right. The dust formed slick, icy patches on the training floor. He fired again, this time at the arm holding her sword. Ashe shifted away from the attack, only to slip slightly on one of the patches. Thog then emptied the magazine at her feet, causing her to be stuck in place. 

He took out the empty magazine and inserted another, but this time with fire dust ammo. Thog aimed at Ashe before firing (literally) as her. As the flaming bullets impacted with the huntress, a cloud of steam covered Ashe. He looked at the screens to see how much damaged he had caused to her aura, only to find that it wasn’t much at all. Thog was used to that kind attack at least taking about 45% of aura. 

The cloud of steam left, revealing Aesling; surrounded by melted ice around her and sporting a shit-eating grin. She stood her ground as took up a more casual stance. With a roll of his eyes, Thog fired a few shots only to have then deflected by Ashe’s blade. He inched forward as his gun began to run out of bullets, before rushing for a frontal hand-to-hand attack.

However, that was exactly what the huntress wanted. As soon as Thog got to the area where the ice had melted into water, a green energy seemed to be surrounding her form. Lifting up Grønn Lyn, she slammed her sword into the water covered floor. A surge of green lightning erupted from Aesling and spread across the water… and then hit Thog like a motherfucker. It was shocking to say the least as the green electricity snaked around the huntsman. His aura dropped to red and Glynda decided to call the match. 

Aesling was the clear winner. 

“’Boo! Fight better, you bum!” Inien heckled from the stands. Her slightly charred teammate flipped her off… earning himself a thousand word easy. Ashe walked over to Thog (who was now sulkily mumbling) and extended a hand.

“Good fight,” she said in an attempt to be civil. With a sigh, he took her hand for a shake only to be shocked slightly. He retracted his hand and eyed her with speculation that she was using her semblance. “Sorry about that… static electricity and all. I wear, uh, a lot of wool.” He eyed her again in disbelief before shrugging it off and properly shaking her hand. 

\---

“Was it just me… or was there a ‘spark’ between you two?” Moren said smarmily, adding salt to his friend’s still fresh wound.

“Shut the fuck up,” Thog groaned into his desk as he repeatedly slammed his head into it. The two friends had ditched their other teammates who had ‘better’ things to do than hang around the dorm room. “I. Have. A. Paper. To. Write. Fuck. Off. Asshole.” He spoke in between bashes. Finally, he picked up a pencil and started scribbling down words about something to do with Grimm and Hunters and blah blah blah blah… It wasn’t that he was annoyed at loosing. Thog had had his ass beat before over the course of his life. It wasn’t getting beat by a girl either, considering many of the females he had come across were more powerful than he was; physically and with influence. 

It was the fact that his partner was being an ass about it. Before they left to do anything but homework, his other two teammates were giving him a hard time about it as well. Inien, after knowing her for the short amount of time that Thog had, was very in-character as she sent a barrage of passive aggressive, snarky insults. Colvin was trying to be more encouraging, and even offered to help him with some extra training. 

…however, Thog liked living and wasn’t a fan of internal bleeding.

So distracting his OP teammate with some lien and a coupon for buy-one-get-one free donuts was the easiest way to divert his train of thought. Inien joined in for the ‘free’ sweets and dragged Colvin off. At least he knew he could get rid of them with food. Thog just needed to find a way to shut them up… If he thought Moren’s teasing was ‘bad’, Inien was ready to give her teammate a run for his money. And Colvin would shout it out to the heavens… loudly.

Thog got about a hundred words in before Moren slinked up behind him and peered over at the page. There were some doodles in the corner and half of the words were rhyming. The blond raised an eyebrow as he combed his fingers through his hair.

“You doing that artsy shit again?” he asked.

“…maybe.” Thog started shielding his work as he continued writing. “If I’m going to have to do extra homework, I might as well do it my own way.”

“You ever going to do anything with that flowery stuff? I mean once we get to be paid huntsmen you won’t have to do that street slam-poetry. So why bother?”

“Eh,” the thug shrugged as he quickly wrote out another hundred words. Moren just rolled his eyes, gave his friend a pat on the back, and headed out the door.

“I’m going to visit the common room. Some ladies from one of the other teams want to meet me for coffee and I can only be in a room with you for so long when you get all… broody.”

“I’m always broody, asshole. Get outta here,” Thog chuckled as he shooed his friend away for his not-date. The door clicked shut and instead of continuing to write Thog’s head banged back onto the desk. 

Finally, he thought. Peace and quiet.

He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep. His mind wandered in his dreams. Thog was sitting at a familiar bar. He wasn’t wearing his now normal attire. Instead, it was a formal black suit with a red tie. Moren wasn’t there… probably out on a job… In front of himself was a drink. What else to do but to drink it? Even if it was a dream, Thog was gonna need every drop of the glass of whiskey. He downed the alcohol in one gulp.

As he slammed the glass on the table, the club doors opened and a hooded figure walked in. Thog’s boss, who everyone just called Junior, greeted them. All he saw out of the corner of his eye was the two trading something off; the hooded one handed over a large stack of lien, and Junior handed over what looked like a scroll. After that they parted ways. Thog felt that he knew the figure… but as he tried to go after them, he felt a strong pain in the back of his head and woke up.

\---

“Sleeping on the job,” Inien said after she smacked Thog’s head again to make sure he was awake. “Sleeping this early means you’re going to be up all night. That means Colvin is going to want to stay awake talking to you. And that means I will kill you to get you to sleep so I can sleep.”

“…my bad. Let me just finish this essay,” he groaned while rubbing his aching head. Thog went back to writing, basically bullshitting his way through the rest of the paper. He used as many flowery words as possible and contractions be damned! He was able to finish it in under half an hour, and crashed on his bed in hopes to fall back asleep. It was either in hopes of finishing the dream he had started, or just to avoid Colvin’s nightly rant. Luckily for Thog, the former was the case, however he slept a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


	3. The Sword in the… Where is it Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a little short but its something lol  
> Hope you enjoy

Enough was enough. Kyr was getting tired of not being able to train with his friends. It had almost been a month and he still hadn’t found his weapon. The ‘man genius’ was working on a new, shiny weapon but that was still in testing… 

So, after a few other times of searching and begging, Kyr and his whole team got together to hunt for his abnormally huge sword. It was a half day of classes so they only had a few hours to search the Emerald Forest. Just in case, Team CMIT joined in the search. They were bored and didn’t want to do homework quite yet. One of the teachers, Professor Port, supervised in the hunt as well. And the grand ol’ professor was having a field day sharing his huntsman stories, and Colvin was hanging onto his every word.

“…and as I raised my mighty ax the pack of beowolves didn’t stand a chance!” Port exclaimed as he mimed an attack with his weapon, slicing the air around him. “But that was nothing compared to the herd of Goliaths I encountered one day on a mission in the North!” And then the teacher went on to detail his endeavors on that occasion. The rest of the students tuned out the professor and Colvin’s booming conversation as they searched on their own. 

The forest had been searched before not long after the initiation at the start of the year, however it seemed to have alluded sight of those who had searched prior. Which was rather frustrating considering how large the weapon was… However this time, Kyr come slightly more prepared. During all the time he spent on the sidelines instead of training, he was able to construct a super powerful metal detector that was designed specifically for the type of metal used to make the monstrous blade. He held the oddly designed detector in front of himself as he penguin-stepped through the forest. Kyr did his best to not miss an inch of the area. There was no telling where he had misplaced it, or if someone or some Grimm had moved it. It would beep at a slow and rhythmic pace as he moved forward. It would pick up speed every so often but only for a blip.

“So what is this sword made of anyways? Some kind of super rare special metal dealy?” Markus asked his partner as he looked around one of the trees. 

“Nah. It was made from just normal stuff; a little iron scraps, a few copper scraps, steel infused with dust. Ya know, the stuff you find piled up in the backyard just sitting there,” Kyr rattled off as he bumped into one of those trees as he followed a fast stream of beeps. 

“So basically we are literally looking for a mess of scrap metal on a stick?” Aesling commented as she popped out of the tree Kyr bumped. She was hanging upside down from one of the branches, and looked him the eyes from her flipped perspective. Her brow furrowed as her teammate refused to make eye contact.

“…maybe, but I wouldn’t put it so bluntly. It’s a specialty item that took a lot of love and care to make-” Kyr was silenced by Ashe’s finger pressed up against his lips.

“Do any of you hear that?” she inquired. The group, for the most part, hushed as they cautiously reached for their weapons. Canceling out the two loud ones still talking a few feet ahead, the remaining hunters listened for what their friend seemed worried over. 

ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR. 

The group collectively turned around slowly towards the source of the Grimm noise. At this point, Professor Port and Colvin had silenced as well at the Ursa’s call. It took a few second for the party to react. Ashe fell out of her tree and landed in a runner’s stance but only for a second before rushing the monster with weapon in hand. Her partner followed suit, Gregor taking his glaive off his back and lunging forward. Markus climbed up the tree Ashe had just come down from, having been given a boost from Kyr who shortly followed his partner. With a pinch of dust from a vile in his coat and a snap of his fingers, Markus created a fire ball. 

“You go high, I’ll go low!” Aesling barked as she matched speeds with Gregor who was closing in. Taking a leap, Gregor found footing on her back and rocketed into the air.

“Gregor! Play ball!” Markus called out as he wound back his fireball much like a pitcher and threw it towards his teammate. Noticing this, the glaive wielder held his weapon like a bat and as the flame reached him, he scooped it into his swing. The fireball was hit square into the Ursa’s face, causing it to stumble slightly, as Ashe took both her blades and swiped at its legs. 

“Oh shit, guys! MAGK’s getting all the action!” Inien shouted in a monotone towards her team as they began to gather towards the action. “Should we like help them or?” Her voice trailed off as she looked at her teammates Moren and Thog loading their guns and putting on brass knuckles. Covlin just rushed by her, eager to get into the fray with fists ready. Inien cupped her head in her hands as her team left her behind as another Ursa joined in the battle. 

The first Grimm tumbled over to the ground, landing on its back, as Gregor began to fall. With a similar swing to his previous attack, he used the momentum of his decent as he sliced through the Ursa. Its head cleanly separated from its body. Meanwhile, Colvin charged forward and punched the other Grimm square in the jaw. It tumbled back slightly only to be bombarded with a plethora of punches from Colvin. Soon, Moren and Thog got close enough to get in a few punches and shots. The three young men of Team CMIT just beat the shit out of the Ursa until it stopped moving. 

“Well, fuck me,” Inien said as she made her way over to a Markus Velafi struggling to get out of the tree. Grabbing his dangling ankle, she just pulled him down. He fell to the dirt with thud, as Kyr followed suit on his own accord. They both landed on their faces. “Get up, you two. The bloodthirsty animals are almost done killing the Grimm.” 

“Well done, students!” their teacher exclaimed as he got up from having been sitting on a nearby rock. Walking over to his students, Professor Port began to head off towards the direction of the school. “It seems to be getting late,” he gestured towards the sky getting filled with pink swirling with the blue, “so I say we regroup and start up another search next free period. Onward! And as we head back, let me tell you about the time I-” He trailed off into another story of his glory days. The kids, excluding Colvin, let out a collective sigh as they trailed along back to the school. Kyr lagged in the back. He was so disappointed that he still couldn’t find Lilels Zobens…

\---

“Dont,” one of the young faunus’s teammates said as she snuck back into their room. “Where were you? We all went out to that deserts shop you kept telling up about. We brought you back some pie.” Dont looked over to a small to-go box on her desk.

“Thanks…,” she said, light on breath.

“Did you go to the gym or something?” another teammate asked as they flipped through a book. 

“Um…,” the fausus began to swear, “You could say that…”

\---

“HOLY SHIT!” Kyr exclaimed as Team MAGK walked into their dorm. “MY SWORD!” He rushed over to his bed where laying on top of it was Lilels Zobens. He foolishly hugged the blade, his cheek and arms gaining tiny cuts. 

“How did it get in here?” Ashe asked. The rest of the team just looked at Kyr in confusion and concern. “I mean how did they even get it in here? The thing is fucking huge!”

“I don’t know and I don’t care!” The inventor released his embrace of the weapon and looked it once over. “There isn’t any damage and it seems to just need a lil’ oiling up. I’ll be ready to fight for tomorrow’s exercises! This is gonna be awesome!” He whisked the large sword over to his desk and began fiddling with the gears and settings. Kyr continued to do so until Gregor dragged his half asleep self into bed at around one in the morning. Once the inventor’s eyes fluttered shut, he slept with pleasant dreams. 

On the other side of the hall and a few doors down, Dont could not sleep. She was wondering if returning Kyr’s stupid weapon was a good idea. She’d had a hard time hiding it under her bed for a while now, so it was probably a good thing to do. But then the possibility of him doing something dumb increased drastically. Her eyes burned a metaphorical hole in the ceiling until the darkness of the nighttime turned into the colorful swirl of sunrise.

AND THEN KYR’S FUCKING ALARM WENT OFF.

“…never again,” she muttered as she tried to smother herself with her own pillow. “No more being ‘nice’ to that dumbass giant doofus…” And she trailed off with her insults as she got ready for another day of classes, and another day of pretending Kier Fiore did not exist. Which was going to be very, VERY hard considering they shared every fucking class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed 
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


	4. [We Do NOT Support The Burning of Books]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes out of hiding* Hi... so... here's the latest chapter. ...bye *goes back into hiding*

Markus really should have been paying attention to the class. Professor Port was going off on another one of his stories, so honestly if he did listen he’d probably be the only one doing so. Instead, Markus was constantly refreshing his scroll. He kept checking the reviews on his rival’s latest novel. Ballast McGee’s “Hunting with Grimm Intentions of The Heart” was, no surprise to Markus, number 2 on the charts. The blond huntsman’s newest book “Grimm Hearts on the Hunt” (which was published a full month before the hack McGee’s monstrous mess of words) was topping for its third week in the number 1 spot. 

With not much learning going on, Markus took enjoyment in the mix of five and one star reviews. He knew which reviewers were honest, and which were the blind fools who wouldn’t know a good novel if it hit them across the face like a hammer. Some of the reviews were simply complains about how they accidently bought this obvious copycat novel based on the title being similar to an already popular book. A few poor souls actually gave the literary tripe a blindly-positive-and-probably-bought paragraph of praise and “omg totes loved it” like comments. Those were almost as painful to read through as the actual works of Ballast “Shameless Copycatting Whore” McGee. 

All in all, this mix of annoying and self-gratifying emotions swirling around in Markus’s head helped the class time pass by a whole lot faster. So fast in fact that just as Markus finished reading the latest review (positive, sadly), the bell rang and Professor Port was forced to wrap up. Students stood and ushered out of the classroom including Team MAGK shuffling towards the exit. Once they reached the hallway, Ashe bumped Markus in the arm.

“What are you looking at?” she asked, getting him to look up from his scroll. 

“Reviews on a book written by someone I hate,” he bluntly stated. 

“That doesn’t seem very productive… or nice,” Ashe gave him a side-eye as they made their way to their next class. 

“I dish out what I get. And all I get from this asshole is a headache. Plus it’s not like he’s done any better (defiantly has done worse).” Markus pulled up something on his scroll before handing it over to Aesling. On the screen was a blog dedicated to making passive aggressive troll comments about the works of her team leader. 

“Who is Mark?” she inquired. 

Markus’s brow furrowed. “Me.” 

“So is that your real name or a nickname or…?”

He turned to her with a dead seriousness in his eyes, “Never call me that.”

“Ok geez…”

Gregor and Kyr trialed alone side as the two went back and forth about Markus’s book rival. In their own little world, the two talked about a training regimen for the taller of the duo. Since Kyr’s weapon was “found”, Gregor agreed to help him out with some muscle building. Despite his massive body, there was little meat on Kyr’s bones. Well, firm meat at least. It was the smooshy kind. 

The two warriors took their isolation before the academy rather differently. Kyr, who was blessed with a naturally larger frame, worked more on the muscles in his head rather than the muscles on his arms. His legs got a decent workout from time to time, but that was out of necessity rather than in wanting to build up stamina. 

Gregor, on the other hand, already had the knowledge of most all he faced; what to expect from certain types of Grimm, basic survival skills, how to avoid getting his ass beaten. So he had worked more on his thin body, turning it into a slightly less thin wall of muscle. This self-discipline and effort made him the best personal trainer for his teammate. In theory, at least.

The team’s conversations turned into distant murmurs as they disappeared down the hall. They would go on to their next class. Gregor would get together a simple schedule for Kyr, then edit it after he realized his teammate wouldn’t be able to do as many reps as he thought was “normal for a human being”. Ashe would sneakily borrow one of Ballast’s books out of curiosity from Inien. And as for Markus… well, he would find that book after dinner. Two young huntresses would soon kick him in the pants for taking said book and BURNING IT AS HE DAMNED IT TO THE ONLY PLACE IT TRULY BELONGED; HELL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: This was a short one. It’s been a while since I’ve had the free time to write fanfic stuff for a while. This is a little slice-of-life world building (at least that’s what I’m gonna call it lol) and I hope it is to [your] liking. I plan on doing a few lighter slice-of-life kind of chapters before going into a little more “plot”. Thanks to all who have still given a damn about this fic and take the time to read it. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


	5. [INSERT TRAINING SONG HERE]

The two young huntsmen stood atop the roof of their dorms. In theory, this was to minimize damage; open air environment with the boundaries of keeping them in a confined space to ensure not falling several stories down to the not so kind earth below. Plus it was the only place Gregor could obtain without having to go to a teacher for special permission, or into the Grimm infested forest. No, the forest would be later on in the training. For now, Gregor was going to tutor Kyr on the basics.

“Why… am I… doing… (oh Christ) so many… pushups?” the larger of the two wheezed as he began his third rep of pushups. “I thought… we were… doing-”

“Weapon’s training comes after the basics are built,” Gregor finished as he watched Kyr’s arms slowly morph into jell-o. He needed his student to save as much oxygen as possible. If his teammate’s stamina was this bad… well, they were going to have several more nights of the basics than Gregor had scheduled for. Looking down at the well-organized document before him, he made a note of revisions to work around the new assessment. He didn’t look it, but Gregor was a lot more calculated and organized than he let on. Sure, he wasn’t the ‘brightest’ in the areas people normally would associate with a fortified mind. Oum only knows he wasn’t the most stable up top (though he would never admit to it, or, truth be told, he understood that he wasn’t all there to some). However he did have a good grasp on a few things; Grimm, training, fighting, and that you need to have some kind of order in the world filled with chaos. That’s why he had simple and straightforward lists, why he knit in his free time, and why he devised a way to utilize any free moment for something productive. The way he was raised, whether he liked it or not (that being an irrelevant rhetorical question), was how he had survived for so long.

Kyr huffed and struggled as he completed his last pushup, crashing to the hard concrete rooftop. He rolled onto his back, allowing his chest to rise up and down freely. His eyes looked up at the starry night sky, before closing them tightly shut as though he had somehow short-circuited all the lights in the stars. “Alright, Kyr. Now give me five reps of thirty sit-ups,” his trainer instructed. There was no replay. “Kyr? Come on, buddy.” Gregor leaned over his teammate. 

Kyr let out a loud snore. In the split second of laying here, he had already fallen asleep. Gregor let out a small sigh. He took another note on the training schedule before stowing it away in his pocket before picking up his teammate’s larger form. Not going into a full piggyback (Kyr’s legs were much too long, and dragged as Gregor carried him), he carried his friend back down into the dorm area and off to their room. This was going to take a lot longer than Gregor had hoped. 

\---

Colvin sat in the courtyard of the academy with his legs crossed and in meditation. He had been out there since dusk break. The sun rose upon him as he stayed in serene silence and thought. This was a part of Colvin’s mental training since his body was becoming less of an issue of concern. It also helped that his thoughtful teammate and childhood friend had prompted him to spend a night under the stars. When one dorm room door is locked, the world becomes even more wide open. 

“Mr. Jun?” a voice came from his front. Opening his eyes and allowing the world to enter back into his mind, he looked up to see Professor Ozpin standing above him. The headmaster extended one of the two coffee mugs in his hand to the student. “It’s decaf,” he said as the student gave the mug a questioning look. Giving a nod, Colvin took the beverage and let the warmth of the porcelain revive him from the cold night’s air. 

“THANK YOU, PROFESSOR,” he said as he took a drink. 

“Let me guess, you got locked out?” Ozpin said while he took a seat next to the boy.

“OH NO. I WAS INSPIRED BY MY TEAM TO SPEND A NIGHT IN CONTEMPLATIVE THOUGHT. I HAVE CLEARED MY MIND TO ALLOW FOR THE TRUTH TO TAKE HOLD.” A sincere smile was placed upon Colvin’s face as he closed his eyes yet again, to return to meditation and to enjoy the smell and heat of the drink.

The sad part was, he genuinely believed his friend did what she did with good intentions. Ozpin couldn’t help but feel slightly sorry for the boy… He would need to have a talk with the teachers to explain a few things to the student about the manipulative nature of humans. Grimm wouldn’t be an issue for Colvin, and humans he could defeat with his fists. But if it was a game of tactfully woven words, the boy would be hung out to dry.

\---

Markus stood alone in the training room. It was much too early for any classes to arrive, so it made things easier for him to work on his own personal training. There surprisingly weren’t very many areas for individual self-improvement outside of the sparing sessions. A flaw on the school’s part, but a good way of minimizing damages to the academy. 

He had spent the time during the night where Gregor had Kyr distracted to borrow his partner’s lab setup for a little science of his own. He took one of the new additions to his dust selection and crushed it into his palms, coating Silex Rebelle in the now-powder. A reaction began to occur as he continued adding friction to the combination. The corner of Markus’s mouth pulled itself into a smirk. 

All was going according to plan.

\---

Ashe found herself hidden behind a book in the library as she successfully ‘avoided’ her team. It was later in the day, classes having been over by this point, and all she wanted to do was study. With Markus going weird (hopefully not illegal) chemistry projects in the dorm and the other two off running laps or some shit, the sole female member of Team MAGK needed a little quiet time away from her rambunctious friends. Sure they had grown closer over the past few weeks of class, but a girl needed some time away from the crazy. And the forest was a little too dangerous for her to relax in… and it wasn’t because of the Grimm.

The book she was shielding herself from the world just so happened to be on the thing she was hiding from; History of Faunus Relations. It was a boring read but a good distraction. She found herself skimming to the parts about some things that happened during the war, before she was interrupted by a sight in the corner of her eye. Thog’s form came into view in the chair beside her. The book in his hand was less topical than her own; Finances and Economics of Atlas. He opened up his book to the first page, and without looking up from the pages, greeted the huntress next to him.

“Hey. You ditching the weirdos, too?” Thog asked before licking his thumb and turning the page.

“Yeah…,” Ashe sighed as she went a step further than he, putting down her book after making sure to save the page. “I just needed some time away from the dorm. Even with the guys not there it… can get a little claustrophobic and boring. The library seemed like a good change of pace.”

“True.” He turned another page.

“So…” Ashe didn’t know how to more along the conversation. She had never been very good at these sort of things. It was only a matter of time before she just blurted out a random question like if he liked sweater vests or just regular ones. Luckily, out of necessity, Thog was better with his words than his neighbor. 

“I never pictured you as the ‘library’ type. No offense, but your team seems to be the ‘punch first, ask questions if they’re coherent enough’ kind of fighters. Blondie and Gentle Giant seem like the brains, but you…,” his lips slipped into a smirk, “you have a bit more blood lust in your eyes.” He looked her in the eyes for his next words. “That’s a good thing in my book. Unlike more blood thirsty sons of bitches I’ve met, you at least seem to have your shit together. That’s a rare combination without you being a sociopath.”

“…thanks?” Ashe’s eyes darted around trying to find something to look at since she couldn’t escape back to her book without making it too obvious. 

“You’re welcome,” Thog replied as he went back to his book. They were silent for a while longer, ending the conversation. Not knowing how to dissolve the awkwardness of the situation, she just picked up her book and flipped to a random page. Her place that she had bookmarked was a little too weird to talk about if Thog bluntly asked her what she was reading… So, she skipped over to the more ‘happy’ parts of Faunus history. Lucky for Ashe, the two sat in silence until the time grew closer to curfew. 

\---

Inien wasn’t feeling guilty. The only reason she was trekking out to the courtyard of the academy was because Professor Goodwitch had a talk with her. And by take that is she told Inien to go get her teammate so he didn’t sit outside meditating. It was going to rain later in the night and the teachers didn’t know if Colvin’s strength would fight off a cold. Reluctantly, the huntress smacked him upside the head. Slowly, he turned around and looked up at the girl. It wasn’t much effort since she was barely taller than his seated form. 

“HAVE YOU COME TO JOIN ME?” Colvin chimed, patting the grass beside him.

“No. Get up. Go inside. I want to fucking sleep.” She tugged on the collar of his shirt and halfheartedly pulled him up to his feet. Like guiding a child, she dragged her teammate back to the dorms. If anything, out of all her other classmates training, whether it be mentally, physically, or in the weapons department, Inien did a kind of training of her own. 

Patience was something that she needed. Normally she could keep a cool head. But after her favorite book getting torched, and the tall annoyance she was stuck with for the rest of her school career, she was going to need all of the patience and sanity she could acquire.

**Author's Note:**

> That got dark real fast lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and thanks so much for giving it a read!  
> Comment and let me know what you think. And bookmark/follow this fic if you want to keep up to date with whenever I update!
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
